Pokémon Light Platinum: Névoas e Alphas
by BielMinato
Summary: Três jovens, duas organizações, as lendas e o mistério. tente descobrir o que aconteceu com Professor Bill junto ao seu filho, a filha de Jasmine e o filho de Manuel. Você consegue desvendar o caso Light Platinum?
1. Prólogo sonho Prefático

Pokémon Light Platinum: Alfas e Névoas

Prólogo

Sonho Profético

Um garoto, de uma cidade chamada Snowpoint, em Sinooh, dormia tranquilo. Ele havia ganhado a batalha da fronteira e agora podia descançar em casa. Sonhava com um Pokémon Contest em que ele participava com um Chikorita. O Chikorita usou um golpe de Esfera de Energia grande o suficiente para um Bulbassaur ser nocauteado. A Esfera de Energia era lenta e Chikorita usou um Investida que consegui penetrá-la. Ela ficou coberta por uma substância verde. A Esfera de Energia se juntou ao Investida num golpe chamado de Investida Energética. O Pokémon adversário era um Spoink que se esquivou fácil para cima. Chikorita não desistiu e usou um golpe de Chicote de Vinha que ricocheteou o chão e deu um impulso para Chikorita que acertou o alvo.

Ele se virou e levantou para beber uma água. Quando voltou, demorou um pouco para dormir. Quando dormiu não voltou com o mesmo sonho. Estava agora numa ruína com nenhuma luz, exceto a do luar, cheia de pilares que lembram os templos gregos, e vinhas. Pareciam as ruínas Alfas que fora com seu pai quando era pequeno. Lá havia também uma garota com um PokéScan que estava numa vídeo-chamada com uma mulher. Ele se aproxima e pergunta o que está acontecendo, a mulher da Vídeo-chamada diz:

- Will? Aqui é a Professora Jasmim. Eles pegaram, Will. Eles pegaram a Jóia da Vida. O Time Névoa conseguiu. Fiquem ai e esperem caso o Criador apareça, Solana e Lunick conseguiram se infiltrar no avião do Time Névoa, Kenta foi procurar Sheena, Ash e Diamon foram recuperar a Jóia assim que Solana localizá-la. Red foi sequestrado pelo Time Névoa, mas ele sabe se cuidar. A Organização Alpha está contando com vocês.

Desligando ele perguntou a Lisa, a garota da PokéScan, sobre a lenda do que aconteceria se a Jóia da Vida fosse roubada. Ela conta que Arceus iria despejar toda sua ira na Terra, pokémons e humanos, eles iriam todos cair. Ele estava perplexo com a história. Ele nunca teve curiosidade de saber e agora desejou que nunca tivesse. As estrelas do céu estavam se agitando e se agrupando, Will lia no céu em linguagem Alpha "Destruição", "Terra", "Destino" e "Devolução". Cutuca Lisa que diz com uma cara de surpresa:

- Ai... meu... Arceus!

Arceus aparecia de fininho entre as estrelas que faziam o símbolo da palavra "Terra". E não tardou a perguntar a localização da Jóia da Vida. Quando Will respondeu que está com o Time Névoa, Arceus ficou furioso. Mas, quando Arceus iria começar a destruir a Terra, apareciam das outras palavras Giratina, Palkia e Dialga que neutralizaram as forças de Arceus.

Will ouviu uma voz que dizia "As últimas lendas estão aqui. Agora todos verão o verdadeiro poder do Time Névoa." enquanto outra dizia "Você terá que impedi-lo! Vá a Zehri! Tempos difíceis estão por vir, mas não deixe as dificuldades te deixarem amargo. Seus amigos... Morte...". O garoto acordara com sua mãe o sacudindo pois ele estava berrando enquanto dormia. Ele estava berrando em Alpha!


	2. 01 Toca dos Névoas

# 01 – Toca dos Névoas!

William McBill é um garoto normal de cabelos castanhos vestido com um casaco azul com tons diferentes, uma blusa vermelha, uma calça azul usando um cachecol e um boné vermelho. Ele é filho da Senhora McBill, uma top coordenadora famosa, e do Senhor McBill, um famoso pesquisador de Kanto mais conhecido de Professor Bill. Seu pai havia viajado e mandou uma carta para ele. Sua mãe avisou que seu pai queria que ele fosse lhe ver em Zehri. O endereço era Vila Amarela, Nº 01, Cidade Central, Zehri.

Will subiu para seu quarto e lá ele arrumou sua bagagem. Na sua bolsa tinha: Tm's e Hm's, seu berry planter, suas apricorns, umas pokéballs, poções, um casasco de pele falsa, além da pokéScan e de um bolso com itens especiais. Ele desceu as escadas apressado quando sua mãe o parou, desejou boa sorte e mandou ir ao banheiro colocar suas novas roupas. Will as trocou rápido e saiu. Estava tão frio que ele teve que usar seu casaco.

Will estava andando lentamente naquela nevasca, estava acima do normal. Ele passou pelo GYM de Snowpoint, o que o fez lembrar-se da sua batalha contra a Mestra Candice. A parte mais emocionante foi a evolução de Meditite e Swinub. Pouco depois passava na frente do Centro Pokémon e se lembrou de quando Delibird apareceu para entregar-lhe um ovo que seu Azumarill teve e que sua mãe até chorou, pois foi no mesmo momento que ele lhe disse que entraria em Contests agora.

Passou pelo PokéMart, onde se lembrou de seu encontro com Wallace. Ele mostrou um jeito de ensinar a certos pokémons o Anel Restaurador, um dos golpes mais belos, claro que Will registrou isso na sua PokéScan. E enfin chegou ao barco que o levou para a Batalha da fronteira de Sinooh. Esse mesmo barco o levaria para Zehri. Ele achou Manuel, o condutor do barco, um pouco pra baixo e resolveu perguntar o que houve. Ele respondeu que seu filho, Tomy, tinha ido ao Templo do Regigigas e não havia voltado fazia duas horas. Manuel lhe entregaria a nova pokédex se ele resolvesse ajudar.

Mesmo sem animo nenhum para ajudar o filho de um estranho ele resolveu ajudar, porque, afinal, ele não era tão estranho assim. Will prometeu ver o que aconteceu no Templo e trazer Tomy de volta. Mesmo desanimado ele partiu, saiu correndo para o templo, era mais ou menos 10 minutos à pé. Chegando lá ele mostra seu passe de morador e entra.

Will com todos os seus casacos continua tremendo. O Templo estava mais frio que o normal, tão frio que até nevava, num local fechado. Era muito estranho. Ele continou andando e quanto mais andava, mais pokémons encolhidos no canto ele via. Era frio demais até para pokémons de gelo.

Tudo muito estranho. Uma coisa estranha era que no mesmo ambiente tinham pokémons de água, grama e gelo. Tinham bastantes plantas congeladas. Quanto mais andava mais frio ficava e até agora nem sinal do Tomy. Ele continua andando e depois tropeça. Quando olha para trás ele vê uma máquina de lavar rindo da cara dele. Ele limpa a cara suja de neve e vê uma mini máquina normal. Will pega a mini máquina de lavar e põe na bolsa quando acha o Top ranger Lunick. Will logo pergunta:

- Lunick? O que faz aqui?

Lunick pede silêncio e aponta para porta. Os dois se escondem atrás de pedras de gelo e aponta para dois sujeitos de cabelos verdes com blusas com um grande S guardando a porta.

-São do Time Névoa! Uma organização do mal de Zehri! Eles estão com algum Pokémon dentro de alguma das câmeras. É o que está mudando o clima aqui! Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou pegar uns pokémons de grama para atacá-los e depois fugir! Vamos no já 1...2...3...e...

Lunick aponta o seu Styler, um aparelho que faz um Pokémon te obedecer temporariamente, para um Brelom e um Trangrowth. Os dois pokémons seguem em direção aos "Névoas" e tacaram. Brelom usou o Direto no Céu e Trangrowth usou Queda de Corpo. Com os "Névoas" fora do caminho, Will e Lunick vão câmera adentro.

O chão da câmera em que entrou estava muito espesso. A câmera mais parecia um freezer. O mais estranho é que tinha um mini forno de uns 5 cm de altura no meio da sala, jogada como se fosse lixo. Will resolve colocá-la na bolsa e seguir adiante, mas para e pega também um mini cortador de grama e um mini ventilador de uns 5 cm . Will achou esse último o mais útil.

Na próxima câmera eles encontram um bando de "Névoas" e uma que parecia ser a superior numa tela. Junto aos "Névoas" tinha uma mini geladeira que parecia triste que esfriava ainda mais o ambiente. "Espera aí! Uma geladeira triste?" pensa Will esfregando os olhos com tanta força que deixa cair o forninho.

Quando Will abre os olhos não vê uma geladeira triste e sim uma geladeira abeta com um garoto amordaçado no chão. Era Tomy! Will fala com Lunick e ele manda Brelom e Tangrowth atacá-los. Enquanto os "Névoas" são atacados, Will e seu amigo Ranger pegam Tomy. Enquanto o Ranger os distrai, Will corre em direção a porta com Tomy nos braços com tanta velocidade que deixou sua PokéScan apitou e registrou um Pokémon, detalhe, a sala só tinha o forninho, os pokémons do Ranger e dos "Névoas" e ela registrou outro.

_479 Rotom– Pokémon Plasma_

_Forma Forno Tipo: Elétrico/Fantasma_

_Ele usa sua composição para se infiltrar em objetos eletrônicos e pregar peç troca de forma constantemente para seu corpo continuar quente e não manter sua forma para todo o sempre._

_Ele é raro e possui localização variável._

_Golpes: Choque do trovão, raio de confusão, superaquecer e labareda._

Will abaixa, pega a PokéScan e chama o Rotom que fica feliz com a ideia e pula na bolsa trazendo também a mini geladeira. Com tudo certo, ele corre o máximo possível e não demora 12 minutos para aparecerem no lado de fora. Mas lá dentro a situação não está nada boa para o Time Névoa. O Ranger com seus pokémons estava dando uma surra neles que recuaram para a câmera da Estátua do Regigigas para depois fugir.

Will vê os policiais de Snowpoint cercar o prédio e fica satisfeito. Ele anda calmamente com Tomy nas costas até o Centro Pokémon onde descansa e espera Tomy acordar. Quando Tomy acorda explica que conhecia o Rotom e tentou impedir o time Névoa de pegá-lo, Will fala que ele deve ir com a Enfermeira para fazer exames e ele vai sem tardar.

Will tira Rotom da sua mochila e vê que o pobre Pokémon está assustado. Ele o segura nos seus braços e promete:

-Tudo bem Rotom já passou. Aquele Time mal não pode te pegar agora. Eu estou aqui! Vou te proteger. Custe o que custar. É uma promessa... de vida!

Rotom olha emocionado para Will e chora. Chora muito. Mas quando Will olha para o Pokémon, só vê um forno de brinquedo que guarda na mochila. E olha para cima, estava Rotom sorrindo com sua verdadeira forma. Will aponta a pokébola para Rotom, um raio vermelho sai e entra em confronto com um raio azul e o absorve. Ele havia capturado Rotom.

Depois de um tempo, Tomy sai com uma caixa de remédio e diz:

-Tô com hipotermia e um resfriado. A médica receitou que eu saia dessa cidade e tome bastante sol, além do remédio. Vou ficar bem.

Os dois voltam até o navio e partem para Zehri. Com a gratidão de Manuel, Will se despede de Snowpoint e do continente que passara sua vida inteira, Sinooh.


	3. PASCOA1, Bun Bun Bun Bate o meu coração!

Velejando rumo a desconhecido, Manuel para no porto de Sunyshore para pegar o restante dos passageiros e convencido por seu filho para pois no Ginásio local ocorria um grande evento, Pokélympics Pokéathlon . Will e tomy correram para se inscrever e Tomy se deparou com um grande problema: não possuía um Pokémon para se increver.

#02 – Especial de Páscoa! Parte 1 Bun-Bun-Bun bate o meu coração!

-Cara, como é que pode? Temos que nos apressar por que é a edição da Páscoa das Pokélympcs e acaba hoje mesmo. Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Eles foram para a praia procurar um Pokémon bom para competir e acharam problemas. Um Buneary ciano com um sobrepelagem rosa gritava a beira da água por que um Lapras havia pegado sua cesta. Antes de mais nada, Will manda Rotom que se transforma na sua forma de lavadora e usa a sua PokéScan para ver informações sobre o curioso Buneary:

_427 Buneary – Sub: Pascoal – Pokémon Coelho_

_Tipo:Normal_

_Você pode descobrir como se sente, pela forma como enrola suas orelhas. Quando está com medo,dobra as orelhas. Quando está em alerta, estica as orelhas. A BUNEARY PASCOAL é u__ma Buneary especial que, em um dia específico de cada ano, da ovos e outros chocolates._

_Ele é raro e pode ser encontrado somente na Páscoa._

_Golpes: Ataque Rápido, Chute Saltitante, Batida Dupla, Ovo bomba _

Vendo uma ótima oportunidade para capturar um raríssimo Buneary Pascoal ele não hesitou em ajudar e começa a ditar ordens ao Rotom:

- Rotom vamos por debaixo d'água, use um Aqua míssil. "Rotom obedece sem pensar duas vezes, desce embaixo d'água e se afasta da margem numa velocidade inacreditável e alcança sem problemas o veloz Lapras" Agora vamos lá! Estique suas mãos com uma Hidro Bomba! "Dito a ordem e Rotom faz transformando o plasma de suas mãos em líquido e impulsionando pegando a cesta".

Lapras não fica feliz de perder a cesta e segue furioso Rotom depois usa Cacos de Gelo. Rotom não pode se defender, mas Bunny pode. E como! Ele usa um potente Ovo Bomba que além de explodir os Cacos de Gelo ainda deixa uma cortina de fumaça que faz com que Lapras perca Rotom de vista.

Chegando na areia, Rotom volta a sua forma original e Tomy devolve a cesta para Buneary Pascoal que dá pulos de alegria. Will então chega mais perto daquele Pokémon intrigante e pergunta:

- Buneary, bem... Depois de entregar todos esses ovos, você gostaria de se juntar a minha equipe? "vendo que a cara de buneary era aquela de : Estou feliz aqui com o meu trabalho, ele continuou" Nós vamos para outra região, Zheri, que não conhece o significado da Páscoa dos Bunearys.

A expressão de buneary mudou. Ele largou a cesta e pulou para o abraço com Will. Com certeza era um obrigado ou um sim. Will lançou a pokébola que capturou a pequena coelha e sorriu para Tomy, que retribuiu com um enorme sorriso. Os dois correram para o Pokéathlon e chegaram a ponto de inscrever Tomy.

O local parecia mais amplo que o normal. As salas do ginásio foram ocupadas cada uma para uma prova e o teto foi retirado e substituído por um teto controlado por computador. Will se inscrevera com o Rotom Ventilador para as provas de salto e já Tomy e o Buneary Pascoal se inscreveram para as provas de velocidade.

A primeira prova eles vão competir contra si próprios, além de mais quatro competidores, é a prova de Corrida de Obstáculos. Todos os Pokémon já estavam preparados na pista, só esperando o sinal do juiz. Will estava tranquilo, pois fazia aquilo só por diversão. Mas Tomy estava tremendo de nervoso, ele quer entrar para a liga de Zheri oficial de pokéathlon e vencendo nessa Pokélympcs ele teria uma vantagem e uma medalha multiregional, teria confiança também, coisa que no momento estava em falta.

Bang! O juiz atira para cima. As regras eram claras, o máximo de golpes permitidos seriam dois por desafio e o primeiro a chegar ganha 800 pontos, uma pontuação super alta, porém, a cada erro (obstáculo tombado no caso) são descontados 50 pontos. O segundo ganha 600 e o terceiro 400 e a cada colocação desce se retira 100.

Rotom voa com um potente Fúria dos Pássaros passando a dianteira, quebrando todo e qualquer obstáculo no seu caminho. Buneary usou um Ataque Rápido correndo com seus pés e encolhendo os na hora de pular, quicando. Meowth usou um Agilidade e para destruir os obstáculos um Batedores em Fúria.

Um Voltorb estava em segundo com uma combinação de Rolo compressor e Giro Bola que além de dar um boost na velocidade esmaga qualquer chance de impacto. Bellossom usou uma Esfera de Energia que foi destruindo tudo que tinha na frente e Ricochetear para potencializar os saltos e deixá-la mais longe. Sneasel destruía os obstáculos com o Corte Noturno.

A classificação estava Rotom, Voltorb, Meowth, Bunny, Bellosom e Sneasel até a última parede de chumbo e de 2 metros. Rotom passou sem problemas por cima e os outros pararam. Bunny e Sneasel só tinham usado um golpe então puderam usar outro. Bunny usou um Chute Saltitante, passando por cima da parede e de quebra destruindo-a e Sneasel usou um Frio Extremo para a seguir destruir com um Corte Noturno.

Eles passaram a frente dos outros. Belossom começa a saltar, a cada salto ela pula 10 cm mais alto. Voltorb começa a dar ré para pegar impulso e subir a parede. Meowth começa a escalar. Quando Belossom consegue atravessar a parede o sino toca, acaba a prova. Rotom não bateu e deu 800 pontos para Will, Bunny e Tomy ficaram com 500 e o Sneasel com 400.

Tomy e Will agora tinham um desafio em salas diferentes. A sala de Tomy parecia uma praia com guarda-sóis e bandeiras vermelhas, era a prova Pega-bandeiras. Will tinha em sua sala uma máquina de atirar discos na água e uma plataforma com números para os Pokémon pegarem discos de várias cores e tamanhos, a prova de Capture o Disco.

Will acabou em segundo na sua prova com 500 pontos e Tomy em primeiro fazendo sozinho 800 pontos. Will não descançou, muito menos Tomy. Ambos enfrentaram mais três provas até o Break final. E chegou o intervalo.

Os dois rumaram para a sala central onde se encontravam três colchões super elásticos e vários ovos de páscoa na parede com duas cestas no chão e também bancos perto da cantina. Tomy pegou um sorvete de três bolas com cobertura de saque e três cerejas em cima. Will pegou um hambúrguer, um pote de batatas fritas, dois copos de refrigerantes, um Wooper do burger king ao lado da cantina, onde também comprou Onion Rings, uma casquinha, e dois Wooper Júnior.

Sentaram no banco, desejaram boa sorte um para o outro, disseram : "Idamakimasu" e botaram para dentrou. Enquanto Tomy comia comportado, Will comia que nem um bárbaro boboca morto de fome e em bando. Ao acabar de comer eles perguntam uns para os outros os resultados. Ambos fizeram 3100 pontos e notaram que teriam que desempatar na última prova: Pulo sobre ovos.

**Continua...**


	4. 3 PASCOA Onde a gravidade nao tem vez

O início do fim, acaba o Break Final, mãos se apertam, Pokémon e atleta se posicionam, cronômetro em mãos e é disparado o tiro, comece a prova final.

#03 – Especial de Páscoa ! Parte 2 – Onde a gravidade não tem vez.

-Pokéathlon Final! Disputar! "dizem Tomy e Will"

Bunny começa a andar no colchão e rotom como todo ser normal faria começa a pular. Um, dois ovos pro Rotom e zero para Bunny. Rotom começa a por o plano em ação, como as regras são claras e só permitem um único golpe durante a prova, Rotom ao cair pega um grande impulso que o leva até o penúltimo ovo.

- Vamos botar o plano em pratica. Furacão, Rotom!

As hélices de Rotom começam a girar numa velocidade absurda fazendo todos os ovos se desprenderem e caírem no chão, alguns na cesta. E Bunny que sofria uma derrota vergonhosa ao invés de andar em círculos no colchão agora ela pula em círculos. Bunny começou a reagir, mas Rotom já pegou quase todos os ovos restando só os dois últimos e Bunny acabara de pegar o seu primeiro.

Bunny pulava pegando cada vez mais ovos enquanto rotom colocava todos os caídos na cesta. Os ovos de bunny caiam sem ela ao menos tocar pois a velocidade de seus saltos era imensa. Agora aqueles rodopios, giros e pulos faziam sentido. Tommy sabia tudo o que se tinha para saber sobre as provas de velocidade e como aumentá-la e seu plano era com a velocidade aumentar a altura do salto e minimizar a movimentação visando menos cansaço.

Rotom já colocara todos os ovos caídos na cesta e Will já estava correndo para a mesa de juízes e apertando o botão quando o outro competidor, Tomy, berra:

-NNNNNãããããããããããoooo!!! Faltam três ovos, não seja desclassificado.

Will parou antes de chegar à mesa. Olhou para a trás descrente e seus olhos confirmaram o que ele não queria ver. O pequeno Tomy estava certo. Ele acabava de perceber que Tomy não possuía aquela malícia de treinador que tenta enganar o inimigo, ele era acima de tudo uma criança de 8 anos, um ser puro.

Voltou para disputa. Rotom se esforçava tentando pegar os mais altos ovos, não lhe restavam golpes teria que pular ao estilo antigo. Sem sua habilidade levitação, sem a sua anti-gravidade. Rotom era ótimo em pulo com sua gravidade, sem ela ele é tão bom quanto bunny que ainda tinha a vantagem de não ter usado golpes. Rotom quando pulou se transformou em forma gasosa e usou toda sua massa na queda fazendo subir ainda mais alto pegando dois dos três ovos restantes.

Como ele iria pegar o último e mais alto ovo não sabia mas teria que pensar rápido pois Bunny já pegara a mesma quantidade que Rotom e ainda estava rápido. Agora o golpe de mestre seria dado por Tomy:

- Bunny use o Chute Saltitante!

Will não esperava por essa e começou a refletir. Tudo passava por sua mente com uma velocidade realmente baixa. Rotom parecia imóvel enquanto Bunny estava como uma pessoa normal correndo. Will acabara de notar que ele acabará de ter um surto de adrenalina e isso não é nem um pouco normal.

Ainda vendo tudo letárgico ele vê Tomy como uma pessoa andando indo até a mesa dos juízes. Por um segundo ele pensa em segui-lo, pois chegaria a tempo. Rotom tem uma ideia e arremessa a cesta de ovos e estica sua mão que vai de encontro a cesta, com o ovo restante, segurando-a. Will já pode correr, sua vitória estaria valendo. É só apertar o botão.

Will chega a bancada primeiro. Suas pernas não se moviam mais, assim como o resto do seu corpo. Ele queria ganhar, mas não se mexia. Sentia remorso, uma voz dentro dele dizia que não era o certo. Tomy havia lhe mostrado o seu erro. Ele havia treinado anos. Ele seria o motivo da captura de Bunny. Bunny. Será que esse era o melhor caminho para ela? O seu surto estava passando e Tomy aperta o botão enquanto ele estava imóvel com sua mão ao lado do botão.

Tomy estava muito feliz e surpreso com a vitória. E cochicha para Will:

- Não era pra eu ganhar? Por que você...?

-Eu não fiz nada. Você mereceu a vitória. Eu só fiz o que achei certo.

Will sorriu e Tomy também, com um branco e torto sorriso de criança. Volkner segurou o braço do garoto e o levanta no outro braço ele encaixa o troféu e entrega a ele duas medalhas. Vira-se para Will e enquanto o público berra e cumprimenta Tomy e fala baixinho aos sussurros:

-Eu vi o que você fez. Você o deixou vencer. Teve um surto de adrenalina mas mesmo assim o deixou vencer. Você é uma pessoa de caracter. Toma. A insígnia BEACON é sua. Você mereceu. Eu sei que você deve estar em outra liga...

- Na verdade estou nos Contests agora.

-...Que seja! Mas tenho certeza que tem razões sentimentais para ficar com ela. Parabéns! Você obteve todas as insígneas de Sinnoh.

Chorar, rir, gritar, espernear, Will estava tão eufórico. Ele corre todas as salas até o fim para poder sair e gritar: Eu conseguiiiiiiii! Tomy conseguiu o que queria, Will conseguiu o que queria, Rotom também, mas Eater Buneary ainda estava triste e solitária.

Sua face sorridente se transforma em um rosto fechado. Sua decisão estava clara. Ele deveria fazer o que achava certo e saberia que isso ia deixar alguém feliz, alguém pensativo e alguém ferido. Ele andava em direção ao litoral, a praia é o lugar onde tudo começou, e tudo iria acabar.

Ele segurava uma pokéball e enquanto ouvia passos apressados. Um raio azul escuro saiu da bola e Bunny acordou assustada:

-Bem Bunny, olhe para a praia até o final. Consegue vê-lô? Bem pela lógica então, a prai termina onde ela começa. Pode ver agora? – dizia com sua voz falhando mais a cada vez que uma palavra saia de sua boca.

-Bunnea. –disse o Pokémon confuso

-Buneary Pascoal, é isso minha querida. Com você é o mesmo. É aqui que você fica, é aqui que termina, no começo! –disse e se virou, pegou o garoto que chorava no colo e correu com sua lágrimas escorrendo. Próxima parada, Bem longe da praia entrou no navio que rumava a Pastoria, se o barco fosse rápido eles ainda pegariam o festival do Beijo, e se fosse mais ainda apagaria as marcas da pequena roedora ciano com orelhas rosa.

* * *

Dia 13 foi dia do Beijo e será lançado o capítulo especial 04-Smack! Smack! Smochum! nessa semana e a primeira semana de maio terá um capítulo duplo introduzindo de vez os nossos vilões. Não percam e em maio o spin-off Wavin' Flag.


End file.
